1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outrigger pivot assembly which is structured to facilitate the pivoted movement of an outrigger fishing assembly between a stowed orientation and a extended orientation, and which is substantially cost effective to utilize and manufacture, is substantially free from mechanical breakdown, and is substantially secure so as to lock the outrigger fishing assembly in a desired position without risk of slippage or accidental pivoting and without requiring extensive locking assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outrigger fishing assemblies are commonly used devices in both recreational and commercial fishing situations. Specifically, these outrigger fishing assemblies are utilized so as to maximize the number of lines which a fishing boat has in the water, while minimizing the risk of entanglement between these lines. As such, in a normal operative orientation, the outrigger fishing assemblies tend to be extended outwardly away from the boat, leading the fishing line into the water at a generally spaced apart distance and orientation from the boat. Of course, however, it is not acceptable for these outrigger fishing assemblies to be fixed in their extended orientation, especially if the boat is passing through narrow waterways or is docking. As a result, it is necessary for the outrigger fishing assembly to be able to pivot inwardly towards the boat and into a stowed orientation if a user is going to avoid complete removal of the outrigger fishing assembly from its supported orientation. To this end, a variety of pivoting assemblies have been developed so as to provide for facilitated pivoted movement of the outrigger fishing assembly, and the field of art associated therewith is naturally quite crowded.
Of the substantial amounts of outrigger pivot assemblies presently available, some primary drawbacks associated therewith are the potential for slippage and accidental movement of the outrigger fishing assembly into and out of the stowed orientation, the need for specialized hubs, and the general mechanical complexity of the assemblies, which can lead to higher costs, mechanical breakdown, slippage, wear, or sticking. Indeed, some such devices, in an attempt to overcome the general short comings of the industry, have become quite complex, requiring elaborate, specialized mating hub designs, and requiring a great degree of manipulation during locking, unlocking, and the like in order to achieve the necessary pivotal movement.
For the preceding reasons it would be highly beneficial to provide an outrigger pivot assembly which is substantially easy and cost effective to machine, manufacture and utilize, yet which is highly effective for use. Such a device should not rely on clamping mechanisms and the like which function as a result of friction and can be subject to slippage or premature wear, and should be substantially durable, withstanding many years of continuous use. Furthermore, such a device should provide for substantially secure and stable locked engagement thereof in a desired orientation, but should also have an aesthetically appealing, uniform exterior appearance wherein the locking mechanism is shielded from visibility or damage as a result of external forces and is maintained in a properly aligned and oriented configuration for pivoting. Also, such a device should be usable with existing or only slightly modified hub type assemblies, which are often somewhat permanently or fixedly secured to the outrigger fishing assemblies, thereby eliminating the cost of new tooling or hub purchases when utilized with existing outrigger fishing assemblies. The device of the present invention provides such an outrigger pivot assembly.